Otra vez
by Kiitha.chan
Summary: Era solo un juego, y es de ganadores saber perder. Latin Hetalia. Leve ArgChi


**Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Los países latinos pertenecen a Latín Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Parejas:** Leve ArgChi

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna en realidad. Sinceramente esto nació después de la copa america. Siendo honesta, me carga el futbol, no he visto ningún partido, salvo el de Mexico, porque estaba en un lugar donde lo pusieron y conocí a muchos jugadores de la selección lol Por eso no entiendo mucho el fanatismo que llega a ser ofensivo y vi de nuevo por las redes sociales ofensas - de ambas partes - y temas de las Malvinas, que nos ahogara un tsunami y cosas varias, hasta por ahí salió el tema del mar xD Pero en fin, pensé dentro de mi ignorancia ¿Por que tenía que ser así? Es solo un juego, y dos copas seguidas ganadas no te hacen el mejor del mundo, así como perder no es el final de todo ni da derechos a ofender y desear muertes. Obviaaaaamente, no todos son así, pero en las redes uno encuentra de todo. So, este es mi fic de amor y paz, bcs si (?) xD

Espero les guste, aunque sea feito u/u

 **Otra Vez**

Los gritos en la cacha, un estadio completo ovacionando, el punzante sentimiento del desasosiego y dolor en su pecho. Desde el interior del estadio, en un camarín apartado del resto, Martín fue espectador de como su selección volvía a perder.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, con frustración, con congoja. Que amargo sentimiento se anudaba en su persona, hasta el punto de que sentía su garganta cerrarse y el respirar se le hacía dificultoso. La sala parecía querer tragárselo junto a su orgullo.

"¡SÍ, MIERDA! ¡GANAMOS, GANAMOS!"

Martin levantó la vista hacía la otra persona que se encontraba en el camarín. Ah, claro, Manuel. Lo había olvidado por completo.

Era tragicómico que en el mismo espacio reducido coexistieran en estos momentos dos personas con sentimientos tan fuertes y opuestos juntos. El castaño saltaba y se movía de un lado a otro vitoreando a su selección, hablando a mil por hora, riendo y aleteando como gallina en corralero. En cambio él, sombrío y estático…frío. ¿Podía una nación convertirse en roca para siempre? Porque Argentina se sentía así en esos momentos.

Chile por su parte no cabía de la emoción en su delgada persona. Esto era como un sueño, temblaba de pura emoción, su cuerpo entero vibraba de alegría. Que ganas de salir de ese camarín e ir a celebrar con su gente. Pero no podía, porque era una nación y Alfred los tenía que venir a buscar y obvio, todo el tema de completa discreción y anonimato. ¡Pero puta que estaba contento!

Fue entonces que el castaño notó, o mejor dicho recordó, que no estaba solo en ese espacio. A su lado Martín era el claro ejemplo de la desolación – así como seguramente estaba el jugador estrella de la albiceleste afuera – por lo que decidió extender su brazo, para tocar el hombro ajeno y formular las palabras cordiales que en estos momentos siempre se dan.

"Martí-"

"¡No me toqués!" Murmuró seco Argentina, haciendo el quite con su cuerpo al contacto con el Chileno.

"Oye, hueón, cálmate, solo quiero…"

"Reírte de mí, lo sé. Ahí tenés tu segunda Copa, podés burlarte todo lo que querás ahora…" Soltó el mayor con amargura y la mandíbula apretada.

"¿Qué? No hueón, como se te ocurre que haré eso" Respondió Chile contrariado, la felicidad desechada rápidamente por este impase con el país trasandino.

"¡Como si no te conociera! ¡Has sido un perdedor por años, pero ahora por ganar dos veces te creés el mejor del mundo! ¡Nunca serás como nosotros chilenito, dos Copas no te ponen a la altura de nuestra selección!" Gritó colérico, descargando su frustración – erradamente - en la nación menor.

"¡Eso lo sé hueón! ¡Pero parece que vo' no entendís' nada, ahueonao'!" Gritó de vuelta Manuel, perdiendo la escasa paciencia que poseía. Se acercó al rubio, tomándolo de la solapa de su camiseta albiceleste, remeciéndolo. "¡Sé que no estoy a la altura de ti, de Brasil o de Uruguay! ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero este es mi sueño! ¿Cómo no entendí' que siempre quise poder alcanzarte? Siempre te miraba hacia arriba, como aquello que quería ser, como lo que aspiraba a llegar. Si me esforzaba era para ser como tú, ni siquiera como Luciano, porque tú siempre has sido el que ha estado más cerca…."Manuel paró su palabrería cuando su voz se le quebró por la emoción, aflojando el agarre en la camiseta ajena. Martín tembló por la fuerza de esas emociones contenidas que jamás pensó recibir. Chile desvió la vista entonces, mirando hacía el suelo.

"Pero… eras tan inalcanzable. Y ahora por fin he logrado que me veas como un igual, no hacía abajo" Terminó con un leve murmullo, dejando mudo a la otra nación.

Ambos países quedaron en silencio, sopesando la explosión de sentimientos que habían liberado.

"¡Argh! ¡Argentino culiao' no entendís' nada!" Gritó de la nada Chile, dándose la vuelta, recogiendo sus cosas. A la mierda con Martín, con Estados Unidos y todos, iría a celebrar con su selección y nadie lo detendría, ya había aguantado mucho estando ahí encerrado y no tenía ganas de lidiar con Argentina, menos después que su gran bocota soltara aquello que consideraba lo más humillante de su vida al mayor.

El argentino quedó pensando las palabras dichas ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Era verdad lo que decía el chileno? Él…Manuel… ¿De verdad lo vio todo este tiempo como un ejemplo a seguir? No supo por qué, pero aquello le hizo florecer una extraña calidez en su pecho.

Por un segundo volvió a ser un joven virreinato y recordó a esa capitanía pequeña que lo seguía a él y a Perú a todos lados. Después se vio joven liderando su independencia y detrás Manuel, siguiendo sus ideas, siempre tras sus pasos, no tras Miguel - pues ambos siempre fueron los únicos «hermanos mayores», o hermanos en general que el chileno tuvo cerca, por temas geográficos – pero por alguna razón que nunca entendió, Chile lo prefirió a él.

No es lo mismo un hecho histórico a un partido de futbol, estaba más que claro. Pero Argentina por fin entendió todo… O creyó entender gran parte del asunto.

Bajó la vista a sus puños, aflojó la presión, suspiró y sonrió.

La tristeza no desaparecería, y menos el sentimiento de haber defraudado a un país completo, a su gente, a quienes debía proteger y traerles felicidad.

Pero era solo un juego, y es de ganadores saber perder.

Miró a Chile, viéndolo salir del camarín mientras seguía refunfuñando cosas inteligibles. Corrió hacía él y lo tomó del brazo, lo giró, lo acercó a su cuerpo y estrechó entre sus brazos.

"¡Qu-!"

"Chileno boludo…" Susurró simplemente el mayor, sujetando a la nación más baja y delgada por la espalda.

Entonces Manuel pasó por tres etapas. Quedó sin reaccionar, enrojeció hasta las orejas y, bueno, se comportó como él solo sabe hacerlo.

"¡Suéltame hueón! ¿Ya te pusiste fleto, viste? No se puede contigo" Rezongó revolviéndose cual gusano entre los brazos del rubio, hasta que Martín lo soltó y se alejó del castaño.

"Deberías aceptar que el grosso yo te abrace. Debe ser como conocer a tu ídolo ¿No? O al mismísimo Dios. Sos un afortunado de tenerme cerca, che. ¡ _Vení con papá_ , Manu!" Dijo el más viejo abalanzándose contra el menor, quien rehuyó rápidamente.

"¡Ya suéltame, po! No te pongai' cargante" Intentó alejar a manotazos a Argentina "Además, yo soy tu nuevo _papi_ por los próximos cien años. ¿Cuántas copas tenés, rucio envidioso?" Finalizó imitando el acento trasandino con aire de superioridad.

Argentina rio de buena gana, pasando por el lado del menor, revolviéndole los cabellos, ganándose más quejas del chileno.

Estaba bien, dejaría que el _pibe_ gozara su triunfo, pero aún le quedaba mucho camino si tan siquiera pensaba en superarlo.

Pero Manuel ya no estaba trotando atrás suyo, sino que trotaba a su lado, codo a codo. 

**Fin**


End file.
